Letting Go
by nearlyconscious
Summary: Bellatrix tries to reason herself about Lily Evans.


_One last time. _Bellatrix braced herself. _One last time and then you let go. It's just another way of letting go. This is just letting go for power and fun._

"You know, Bella, I think you're very brave."

Bellatrix turned to the post-orgasmic redhead laying by her side. She was positively beaming at her, her cheeks still slightly pink with pleasure.

"Call me Bellatrix."

It was not a request, it was an order. Lily flushed. She liked Bellatrix's orders. She didn't mind, it was all fun and games.

"I don't want to upset you, Bellatrix, speaking about your cousin, because I know it's a delicate subject in the family at the moment..."

She trailed off, looking up at her, good girl, to check if she wasn't in trouble. Bellatrix raised an amused and intrigued eyebrow. Delicate subject, her bloodtraitor cousin? It was one thing to fuck Mudbloods, another entirely to _befriend_ them. She wished he wasn't such a disgrace, but how on earth could good-little-Lily understand that?

"I guess I just mean.. you resemble him in some ways." murmured Lily, carefully choosing her words and looking down on her naked body.

"Oh?" Bellatrix's voice was soft, dangerously soft.

"He explained to me how your family looks down on people like me. Yet he didn't care about my bloodline. And neither do you."

Lily's voice was thick, layered, all the bitterness and hurt from the prejudice thrown at her could be perceived in her voice - however, Bellatrix had none of it.  
_Fucking hell, that little idiot could actually ruin your reputation. One last time - keep cool._  
Bellatrix stayed silent and rolled on her side to face Lily. She smiled, a maddening Cheschire-cat grin, that got Lily wet with anticipation everytime, and that fire in her eyes seemed to get bigger as she leaned towards the redhead and lightly scratched her fingernail on her cheek. Lily shuddered ; the feeling was not unpleasant but, isolated that way from any other kind of touch, it always had surprising effets on her.  
_Cute little one, so sensitive._  
In a flash of black hair and white teeth, Bellatrix swiftly got on top of Lily. Lily's breath caught in her throat ; Bellatrix was older, taller and stronger, and it was all the more obvious when she rode her like this. It made her feel so petite, vulnerable and utterly _dominated_. And she loved it. Lily was used to pedestals. Everyone - parents, teachers, comrades, boyfriends - they always looked up at her and treated her like the bright prodigy that she was.  
Secretly, Lily reveled in being thrown around. It was liberating. Bellatrix had very easily sensed that craving, and no one else had ever dared to touch her the way she did, so roughly. James was kind, and behind his Gryffindor bravado, actually a bit clueless and so conventional. With Sirius there was the thrill of doing something forbidden ; it was always in a rush, he clung to her in a different way, but it was still nowhere near what Lily wanted. What Lily wanted was currently gazing at her, no longer smiling, features stern and menacing.

Bellatrix hand moved quickly and Lily gasped, but it was only to caress her cheek once more. Relief washed over her and just as it did, the loud slap she had been expecting landed on her face. Lily's mouth gaped open and dizziness took over relief. She felt her head lightly spinning and looked up at Bellatrix who raised an eyebrow, face inscrutable, before sliding a finger into Lily's mouth. Her other hand shot behind her to thrust mercilessly three fingers deep inside Lily, who let out a deep moan, licking and sucking on Bellatrix's finger with renewed passion, eyes closed. Bellatrix suddenly clutched her face, stopped thrusting, and groaned ;

"Open your eyes, little girl. Look at me."

Lily's cheeks got a deeper shade of pink.

"Are you ashamed of being such an eager little slut? You're so fucking wet." continued Bellatrix, punctuating her crude words with just as harsh thrusts of her fingers.  
The redhead just looked down.

"Well, you should be. But at least you're a good little slut,obedient, of that you can be proud." Bellatrix curled her fingers inside Lily, reaching her most sensitive spot and slowly massaging it, drawing a low moan from her. "You know what to do."

Lily answered to the cold, authoritative voice stuttering whimpers. "P-pl-please, Bellatrix...", articulated Lily in between ragged, loud moans as the rhythm of her lover's fingers intensified.  
"You can beg better than that." replied Bellatrix viciously, her finger trailing from Lily's mouth to twist her nipples roughly. "I've been too easy on you."

"Plea-ease, can I come, Bellatrix? Can I come f-for you?" Lily's eyes had widened, and she was looking up at Bellatrix with an expression of utmost agony painted on her face. "Please, please, please...", she chanted softly, her voice breaking into sobs.

The corners of Bellatrix's mouth twitched up ; her hand shot up to Lily's neck, firmly holding her down, and as she whispered "You may." and as her fingers moved relentlessly into the folds, she brought her thumb to brush Lily's clit. The combination of sensations brought Lily over the edge and she cried out, her eyes screwing shut, her whole body tensing, trembling under Bellatrix. When Lily opened her eyes again, she beamed at Bellatrix, her face relaxed and her eyes hazy just like they had been a few minsutes prior.

"Can I please you in any way, Bellatrix?" murmured Lily.

Bellatrix looked at her calmly, trying hard not to smile at the storm of sensations she had so easily provoked, trying hard not to show how pleased she was that Lily was so good, fascinated, so submissive. _Don't. Don't let it all go to your head. You don't need her.  
_  
"Maybe you can. I do like to hear you scream. Stay put."

Bellatrix reached for her wand.  
_This needs to be done. She must shut up, and she will.  
This is just getting letting go for power and another kind of fun._


End file.
